


Show and Tell

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner finally convinced Jonny to show off his soulmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff because I could.  
> As always, thank you to Jay for the beta :)

“Hey!” Kaner answered his phone on the second ring, he’d been waiting for this call.

 

“Hey.” Jonny replied, voice resigned. “It's done.”

 

“You got a result already?” Kaner asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah, your mom.” Jonny deadpanned.

 

“Hate to burst your love bubble, but I’ve seen my parents matching soulmarks. Try again.” Kaner teased.

 

“No match. Just finished my account. Those verification requirements are insane.” 

 

“Gotta make sure you are who you say you are.” Kaner shrugged. “What did you put for your profile?”

 

“Private. Just the photo of the mark. All possible matches get screened and before you bitch to me about having my account hacked, my password is 33 characters long.”

 

“What the fuck dude?” Kaner laughed.

 

“It’s lyrics to an Our Lady Peace song.” Jonny admitted. “But it should be unhackable”

 

“So does this mean I finally get to see it?” Kaner teased. 

 

“Kaner, you’re my best friend and I love you, but I’m not showing you my dick.” Jonny chirped back.

 

“Your soulmark is on your ribs, you jerk.” Kaner shot back. “I’ve already seen your dick, more times that I have ever wanted. And that was just rookie year.” The blonde teased.

 

Jonny rolled his eyes, even though Kaner couldn’t see him.

 

“Whatever. No, you don’t get to see. I’m gonna keep wearing the patch. Last thing I need is for the media to catch me without it and someone links my Soulmatch.com account to the article and I have a million and one fakes matching with me.” 

 

“C’mon! I’ll show you mine. I’ll come over and we can do a super quick peek.” Kaner whined.

 

“No. Why are you so interested?” Jonny frowned.

 

“Okay, you got me. I wanna make sure I haven’t slept with your soulmate before.” Kaner deadpanned. “I’m just curious to know what it is man, I bet it’s something ridiculous like a maple leaf you fucking Canadian.”

 

Jonny snorted a laugh.

 

“Yeah and yours is probably an eagle or the American flag you douche.” 

 

“You’d know if you stopped being a pretentious dick about this. C’mon I’m your best friend. I’m not gonna tell anyone.” Kaner whined like a petulant child.

 

Jonny took a few moments to think it over.

 

“Fine. Give me an hour to clean up first, then come around.” 

 

“Pfft. I’ve lived with you on the road. You don’t need to clean. I know what a filthy disgusting human being you are.” Kaner replied and hung up.

 

***

 

Jonny spent the time it took for Patrick to drive over cleaning his kitchen and freaking out over the fact that he was finally going to show someone his mark.

 

He’d been secretive of it since it formed when he was 10, begging his Maman for a patch to cover it. 

 

He’d been tempted a few times to share with partners in his past, but they’d always shown him theirs first and when it didn’t match, Jonny hadn’t bothered removing the small layer of fabric. It was easier that way, to avoid talkative exs selling the details of his mark to somewhere like Deadspin.

 

But this was different. This was Kaner, Patrick. His best friend. They’d played together for almost 10 years, and had known each other since they were kids. This was Kaner who had seen Jon at his worst, drunk and sobbing when his girlfriend admitted to cheating on him and leaving him for someone else. Kaner who had sat silently with him in 2012 when his concussion was so severe all he could do was lay in the dark and breathe.

 

If he couldn’t trust Kaner with his mark, then really who could he trust?

 

Jon was much more calm when Patrick arrived.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Kaner teased, letting himself in and heading to the kitchen to grab a gatorade from the fridge.

 

“Not you.” Jonny replied instantly.

 

“Weak.” Kaner shot back, but he was grinning.

 

“So, you wanna do this here or what?” Kaner wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Are you sure, you’re not talking about my dick?” Jonny deadpanned.

 

“Tazer! Don’t be such a killjoy. Let’s go up to your room. Black out curtains means no way for someone to peek through a window and see your mark.” Kaner suggested.

 

“Or yours.” Jonny added, wondering why Kaner didn’t seem to care as much. 

 

For as long as Jonathan had known Patrick, he too had guarded his soulmark with the same constant vigilance as Jonny.

 

Patrick shrugged. “I think maybe I’m ready to go public.” 

 

Jonny gawked at him.

 

“And have how many fakes try and convince you they’re your soulmate?” He replied, tone disapproving.

 

“Whatever. Let’s do this.” Patrick, deflected, heading up to Jonny’s room.

 

“Fine.” Jonny sighed and followed him up the stairs.

 

“So, you want me to go first?” Pat asked, suddenly nervous now that he was in Jonny’s bedroom, only a dim lamp providing enough light to see by, since the windows were infact covered by blackout curtains.

 

“Um.” Jonny shrugged, his own anxiety showing through. “If... if you want.” He offered.

 

Patrick nodded and pulled off his shirt, he’d deliberately not worn his patch today, leaving the dark brown slightly raised skin on his hip, open to Jonny’s gaze.

 

Jonny stared for a few moments, trying to figure out what he was looking at. After a few seconds his breath left him and his eyes widened, knees weakening until he was forced to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“Is this...” He asked, completely confused and bewildered. “Is this real?” 

 

“Um yeah.” Kaner blushed lightly.

 

“So you know how last year you got shitfaced when Lindsay left you? Well you were wailing about never finding a soulmate and you pulled off your shirt and your patch and started going on about how you didn’t even know what the fuck your mark even was and I kind of recognised it instantly.”

 

Jonny pulled his shirt off and removed the patch covering his ribs, directly under his left pec.

 

“What are they?” He asked, eyes leaving his mark and moving to Patrick’s matching one.

 

“I don’t know. I used to think it was just some random shape or whatever. Then I looked at it more and though it looked like a hockey player shooting, but I got kind of desperate and my sisters cornered me at Christmas and they said it looks like a K and T made of hockey sticks.”

 

Jonny snorted a laugh before turning to his mirror and looking harder, sure enough it did kind of resemble a K and T with the T crossing through the middle of the K and each line having a slight curve on the end like a hockey stick.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Jonny declared. “How are we soulmates? What the fuck, universe?” 

 

Kaner laughed at Jonny’s face, only he would be annoyed to find his soulmate, finally.

 

“Maybe it’s payback for being a pain in my ass all these years.” Kaner shrugged.

 

“By forcing me to be a different kind of pain in your ass for the rest of our lives?” Jon shot back.

 

“Hey now, who said anything about you topping? I could top.” Kaner shot back, but he was laughing.

 

“You could try.” Jonny replied.

 

“I’m not the one with the perfect hockey ass.” Kaner shot back.

 

“I’m not the one with cock sucking lips and an oral fixation.” Jonny smirked.

 

“Just because I’m built to suck cock, doesn’t mean I’m built to take it.” 

 

“True. But I have the kind of focus and dedication that when I finger you, you’ll turn into a sobbing mess.” 

 

Kaner thought about it for a moment.

 

“Yeah okay, I guess that would be worth it.” He agreed.

 

“How are you not freaking out about this?” Jonny asked eventually.

 

Patrick shrugged. “Because I’ve had nearly a year to come to terms with the fact that I’ve been in love with my best friend for almost 10 years but it’s okay because we are actually soulmates.”

 

Jonny processed that for a few minutes. Sitting back on his bed and thinking it over. He and Kaner had always been different. Always played better, harder, stronger when they were together. 

 

“I guess it makes sense.” He said finally. “Us being soulmates. Our hockey should have given it away sooner.” 

 

“We do play beautiful hockey together.” 

 

“Gorgeous hockey.” Jonny agreed, smiling affectionately.

 

“So I guess this means we are hockey married.” Kaner joked.

 

“And I can deactivate my Soulmatch account.” Jonny agreed.

 

“You wanna go public with this?” Kaner asked seriously, sitting next to Jonny.

 

“I was thinking we could do a classy photoshoot, get Brisson to write an official statement.” Jonny shrugged.

 

“Or we could just do a selfie and post it on my twitter and watch the world burn.” Kaner smirked.

 

Jonny laughed loudly, turning his head to press a kiss to Patrick’s cheek.

 

“Or we could do that.” He agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.  
> Tumblr:  
> Writing blog: misspsychoticfics  
> Main: misspsychotic


End file.
